Kim Possible's Revenge!
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Kim is on a revenge mission! What does she want as revenge? How will she do it? Read on and find out!


**Kim Possible: Revenge **

**_AN:_** This is a one-shot, though after many of you read this… I imagine that many you will be wanting either a sequel or to give me a standing ovation.

Kim and Ron were waiting on the rooftop of a big building waiting for someone to come out.

Kim had a very serious look in her eyes, which scared Ron and Rufus some, but they knew there was no arguing with Kim when she was on a mission and this one was a very serious mission to her.

Kim pulls out a pair of special sunglasses that Wade had whipped up for her on missions and she remains quiet as she taps the side of it to activate it.

She sees some activity below her as a black limo starts to pull out from an underground garage. She taps the side, which allows her to zoom in until she is able to see the license plate.

The small computer in the sunglasses confirms it is the same plate that she is looking for before she pulls them down as she turns her head to say to Ron, "I've found our ride, let's go Ron."

Ron nods quietly as Kim pulls out her hair dryer/grappling hook combo and shoots it to where it latches onto another building.

Kim wraps her arm around Ron's waist and they swing together until she lands on the limo's roof quietly just as it pulls past the guarded gates.

Kim brings up a finger to her lips in a quiet motion and Ron simply nods, knowing that stealth is what they needed until they were ready to strike.

Ron knew that this mission would help make the world a much happier place in the end and then he thought, "I'm sure that this will make the world a more peaceful place, maybe even save it."

The two continued to ride on top of the limo until it pulls onto a private driveway owned by the one riding in the limo.

It was at this very moment that Kim that nods to Ron who gulps and nods before he lets out Rufus. Rufus knows what to do already as the three of them had gone over the plan many times before even going on it.

Rufus runs into a small window opening and dives in. The effect is almost immediate, where a screaming driver could be heard and the limo starts to swerve wildly side to side until the driver finally hits the brakes hard enough to almost knock off the two on the roof.

Once the limo is stopped, they hop off the roof and quickly open the limo doors which surprises the occupant within. The man within doesn't recognize Kim or Ron right away since it is night and they were in the shadows while the light within the limo shows him very clearly.

Kim tosses in her Kimmunicator onto his lap with it on and upon the screen isn't Wade but an image of a contract moments before it is printed out of the top.

The man recognizes the Kimmunicator immediately and says, "Kim! Ron! What do you two think you're doing!"

Kim leans into the light of the limo and says, "We are going to fix a mistake… A mistake that you made!"

The man frowns and says, "Now just wait a minute Kim…" Kim reaches out and grabs the man by the cuff, shaking him hard back and forth for a minute before she says, "No, you are going to listen up! You are going to sign that contract or ELSE." She releases him roughly before saying, "Either you sign the contract or we move on to Plan B and trust me, you so won't like it!"

The man gulps as he looks at the absolutely furious teenager before he looks over at Ron who simply shakes his head in a "No!" fashion. He gulps as he knows that he isn't going to get any help from Ron either and he didn't blame them both for being upset after the way he treated them.

The man looks at the contract and his eyes slowly widen with his jaw dropping slightly before he turns to look at Kim and shouts, "Kim! You can't seriously expect me to sign this contract!"

Kim growls at him in her anger, "I can and I fully expect you to! That contract is ironclad too!"

The man looks at Kim for a moment longer, seeing that that Kim has her laser lipstick in her hand with her thumb resting upon the button that would activate it. He had a feeling that if he didn't sign the contract, that the Plan B that which she spoke of would consist of her using it on him. He thought to himself, "Why did we have to make Kim's gadgets work for real?"

The man sighs and pulls out a pen that he usually signed all the contracts with. He then looks at both Kim and Ron one last time, hoping to catch some sign that this was all a horrible joke or that Ron would even help him somehow. No sign of help was fore coming and he knew that most people would be overwhelmed by Kim's martial arts skills if they tried.

The man begins to sign all of the places that he has to under the very watchful eyes of Kim and Ron. He pauses at the last place to sign and says, "Kim, Ron… Please, I beg of you don't make me do this!" He hopes to win sympathy or remorse or even at the very least a chance to make a promise to make things right.

However all that he gets is a very cold voice from Kim saying, "Sign…" with her thumb twitching on the lipstick laser's button and causing it to light up the tip briefly.

The man tries to look at Ron, hoping that the normally nice teen would find it in his heart to do something… say something to Kim that would help him. But none comes, all he does is cross his arms over his chest, as if waiting for him to finish signing so that they could be done with him.

The man turns to look at the contract and signs the last one, pressing hard as if willing to scratch or break the Kimmunicator underneath that was being used as a signing board but it withstands his pen's assault.

The man slumps his shoulders in defeat and then holds out the contract towards Kim without even looking at her, with his head leaning forward.

Kim smiles for the first time and says, "Thank you!" grabbing the contract quickly from his fingers. She looks at Ron across the limo and says, "Let's go Ron, we've got what we came for!"

Ron shouts, "Rufus! Buddy! We're ready to go!" It takes a few moments but Rufus comes out and runs right up to Ron where he climbs into his usual pocket right away.

Ron says, "You did good buddy" and drops some cheese into the pocket where a "Yum! Cheese!" could be heard from within.

Kim quickly grabs the Kimmunicator from the man's lap and without saying anything further she hits a button to see Wade's face pop up almost immediately.

Wade says, "Kim! I trust the mission was a success?" Kim smiles and says, "Yeah! How soon can you have a ride here?"

Wade grins and says, "Look up Kim, I've already arranged a ride for you."

Kim looks up and sees a flying car much like the kind Drakken flies, fly right up to hover over her head before it drops a ladder.

Ron is beside Kim's left side already and Kim puts the contract into her pocket before she grabs onto rope ladder along with Ron doing the same on the other side before they are lifted up into the air and away from the limo.

Kim and Ron climb up and are both surprised to see that it is Drakken at the controls without Shego for a change.

Kim says, "Where's Shego?" as Drakken turns the flying car around to swing by the limo and he says with a grin, "Shego is paying her 'respects' to him before we take off…" and that is when both Kim and Ron look over the edge to see the limo shake violently and few bright green flashes could be seen emanating from the still-open limo doors.

Shego springs from the limo and leaps up to catch the rope ladder as Drakken flies over the limo one last time.

Shego climbs up the rope ladder quickly and once she's up she pushes a button that retracts the rope ladder into the craft quickly.

The two teens look once more at the limo and then at Shego before they say together, "What'd you do Shego?"

Kim giggles and says, "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" before Shego says, "Oh, I just roughed him up and told him not to try to get out of the contract if he knew what was good for him."

Shego had a very evil grin on her face and on one of her gloves she had a piece of the white shirt that the man had been wearing just barely visible under the black jacket he'd been wearing.

Though they didn't say it, they thought together, "He had it coming…" and so without any further talking they all flew together in the flying car until they were over their homes.

Drakken drops them off and he can't resist saying something so he shouts down to her, "You think you're all that Kim Possible… And you'd be right!" before he laughs and flies off with a surprised Kim and Ron standing on the sidewalk looking up at them.

**Epilogue:** Some time later on the news, a very surprising announcement came out from Disney that Eisner was retiring from the board. But before he would do that he made a few changes.

The first of the changes that would take place immediately was that Disney would abolish the 65 episode rule and allow any of their popular shows that they had to run for as long as they liked or as long as the fans wanted.

The second announcement was that the show Kim Possible would return with all-new episodes very soon!

After the announcement about Kim Possible's show, which lead to much cheering was in the world as well as the homes (or lair) of everyone who had been on the Kim Possible show.

A certain man known as Eisner growled, "I hate kids" and the glass that he'd been holding in his hand to calm him down shattered, cutting his hand.

He wipes his wet hand with the small cuts on his hand over his chest and winces, before he tugs at his shirt to reveal the green scratches that came from when Shego had attacked him in the limo and told him to not even think of trying to weasel out of the contract.

He knew that out of all them, Shego was the most likely to follow through on her threat and given what he knew of her skills, there wasn't a place he could go that she couldn't break into. He hadn't planned on trying anyway since he'd read the contract over and knew that the contract was indeed very well written.

Now that he was 'retiring' he was glad so now he wouldn't have to put up the annoying board members and hearing about all the stuff that people thought he should be doing in the press. He thought, "Well, at least I'm going to get a nice bonus when I retire…" before he walked off to clean up his hand and put a few bandages on it before he stops and remembers that the contract robbed him of his bonuses when he retired! He shouts "Nooooooooooo!" and collapses to his knees and sobbed.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you all liked the story... I wondered why I hadn't seen any stories about stuff like this so I decided to write one. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! I know the chars are a little out of character, but remember it is a tv show! chuckles  



End file.
